Charmed and the Cursed Child
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set in an AU what if Phoebe and Cole got back together in season 5 after Barbas's attack? And Phoebe discovered she was pregnant once more. But this time Phoebe and Cole have to gain the support of her family fight the Elders. Until an unforeseen force intervenes leaving their child under the care of someone you wouldn't likely suspect! (More characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 True Love Never Dies.**

This wasn't the plan none of this was supposed to be happening. She promised herself after losing the love of her life and their unborn child when the Seer performed Dark Magic to transfer the baby from her womb to that of the Seer's. That she wouldn't fall into another impossible love. One that is never meant to last. But after Cole willingly took back in the demonic powers he stole during his time in the Wasteland to save Phoebe from Barbas who manipulated both Cole and her little sister Paige. He took in powers that made him constantly fight the darker side of him the evil side that is ten times worse than the darkness he had inside him as the Source of all Evil and Belthazor!

Standing the living area of the penthouse alone. Phoebe stands remembering both the good and bad memories that she and Cole shared there. She remembers walking into the bedroom they shared and seeing all the effect Cole put in to show how happy he was to hear about Phoebe's pregnancy and sighs in sadness. She wouldn't admit it to her sisters or Leo. But she couldn't help but feel jealous and resentful towards Piper, of course, she loves her sister and is happy for Piper being pregnant especially since Piper's doctor thought it would be unlikely for her to conceive. Phoebe lost a child one she would never get to know one she would never feed, wash take to school for the first time etc. That pain is overwhelming!

"Phoebe," A voice said which Phoebe instantly recognised. Phoebe turns to around to face the spot where the sound originates from. Phoebe sees Cole standing in front of the closed bedroom door holding a suitcase in one of his hands.

"Cole," Phoebe replies in a soft tone one Cole hasn't heard in months.

"I was hoping to be done and out of here before you or sisters decided to come back," Cole says.

"I wasn't sure if you were actually leaving. Since you have your demonic powers back." Phoebe responds.

"Barbas can't hurt you anymore. But these powers the evil inside of me can. I have to leave San Fransico for you. I can't risk hurting you, Phoebe. I know you don't believe me," Cole tells Phoebe. If what happened with Barbas never happened. Phoebe doubted she would believe him. But now things feel different. Cole then walks over to the elevator and presses the button. A moment later the elevator bell rings and the door opens. Cole walks into the elevator and is about to press the button inside the elevator. Phoebe just can't fight it anymore she can't fight her heart. No matter what she and her family would call her better instincts.

"Don't go." Phoebe blurts out shocking Cole just stares at her confused she has spoken quite clearly several times about wanting him out of her life. To be simply gone to never see his face or hear his voice again. And now she just said 'don't go' Cole can't take it anymore he has to leave not just for Phoebe's safety but for his sanity.

"Phoebe, I ..." Cole started but Phoebe buts in.

"I don't want you to go, Cole. I realise something that when Barbas took your powers. You could have still left San Fransico left me behind to die with my sisters at the hands of Barbas. But instead, you stayed and took back in the powers you were still are desperate fighting them so they don't consume you. If that doesn't define love then what does!" Phoebe buts in getting it all off her chest. Cole couldn't believe what he was hearing Phoebe is telling him not to go to stay to be with her! The one woman he truly loved and still loves to this day.

"But your sisters Phoebe and the Elders they won't accept it." Cole points out. He is not stupid he knows Phoebe's sisters and the insufferable irritating Leo will fight them at this. And the Elders will surely threaten them.

"We'll make my sisters see reason and as for the Elders, I think by now we must have broken all of their rules," Phoebe tells Cole. And by now Cole couldn't refuse as couldn't Phoebe they both knew the truth they would always go back to one another. Their love is complicated, consuming to the point it makes you want to cross the lines you drew in life. Cole and Phoebe run towards one another. Cole drops his suitcase the two then share a passionate kiss. The kiss turns into much more before Cole carries Phoebe back into the bedroom they once shared!

* * *

The following morning, Phoebe and Cole wake up next to one another. They just stare into each other's eyes but don't speak for a minute. The event from last night lingers in their minds.

"Hey, there," Phoebe said.

"Morning," Cole replies. Last night was one of the best days of his entire life.

"I should get going my sisters are probably worrying and that's not good for Piper," Phoebe told Cole. Cole understood that Phoebe didn't want to cause Piper any more unnecessary stress.

"We have to tell them, Phoebe," Cole spoke.

"I know but not today we don't just have my sisters, Leo and the Elders do worry about my Dad was never truly fond of you," Phoebe responds.

"So, when?" Cole asks.

"We divide and conquer first we take on my Dad. And then my sisters." Phoebe answers.

"You make it sound so easy Phoebe Halliwell," Cole says in a sarcastic manner.

"It might be easier than we think," Phoebe says.

"You're quite the optimist now I see," Cole commented.

"Today I am," Phoebe replies.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Hello Uncle And Sisters Talk.**

While Phoebe has just left the penthouse, Cole has just got of bed and for the first time in months, a smile lies on his face. A smile because the one person he truly loves the one person he does anything for is back with him and her heart is filled with love for him not hate. Cole changes into the pair of black jeans he wore the night before and a grey t-shirt along with black leather shoes. Just after right in front of Cole a demon shimmers in. He looks to by human standards in his late 40s early 60s.

"What are you doing here?" Cole snapped not particularly wanting to see this demon today or any day in fact.

"Is that any way to speak to your uncle dear nephew." The demon replies.

"Damon, what do you want?" Cole asks in a polite tone one he wouldn't normally use on his family.

"It's Cassandra's seventy-fifth birthday tonight. She wants to see you again." Damon answers.

"Is my mother going to be there?" Cole asked.

"Of course she is nephew. Elizabeth is the matriarch of the Nerezza Clan." Damon answered.

"Then you can wish dear Cassandra a happy birthday for me. And be on your way I have no intention of seeing my mother in this century or the next." Cole spoke with anger with the mere mention of his mother.

"Have it your way nephew." Damon sighed before shimmering away. The smile Cole had has now faded all because of his dear old uncle Damon coming back into his life. If he's lucky than Damon and everyone from his mother's side of the family will leave him be. Like it was when he went to work for the Triad.

* * *

Now back to Phoebe, who has returned home to the manor. Phoebe carefully and quietly as possible. Not wanting to make too much noise and disturb her sisters and Leo unlocks the front door and enters the manor. Closing the door behind her, Phoebe makes her way to the staircase.

"Pheebs, you're back," Paige said as she walks into the hallway from the living room.

"Yeah, sorry." Phoebe apologised she was hoping to catch a shower and change her clothes before going into work.

"Whose just came through the front door," Piper yells from the kitchen.

"Phoebe has." Paige answers.

"I need to go and get a shower. And head back to work I have a meeting with Elise." Phoebe tells Paige. Paige nods Phoebe then starts to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, Pheebs," Paige says.

"Yes," Phoebe replied.

"Prue told me to remind you that we are still planning a baby shower for Piper. We just can't decide whether it should be the club or at the manor." Paige spoke. Phoebe finds jealously building in her once more. A baby shower she would have had could have had by now. If it wasn't for the Seer. But now Piper is having one celebrating the conception of Piper and Leo's first child.

"I'm sure either place will be fine," Phoebe said before reaching upstairs and gets ready to go into the shower.

"What's got into her?" Paige mumbles to herself. Meanwhile, Paige then walks over into the kitchen to talk Piper to see how she is. Paige hasn't really talked to Piper as much as she would like since her Prue have been fighting over the full responsibilities of the head witch.

In the kitchen, we see Piper just keeping herself busy. By performing a trick her grams Penny taught. When you just put random ingredients into a pan to help clear your mind and thoughts.

"Morning Piper," Paige said.

"Hey, sweetie what are your plans today?" Piper asked.

"I'm just going for lunch with an old friend I met at work a few years ago. Before I quit." Paige answered.

"That sounds nice. I hoped this is the only all-nighter at work Phoebe going to do." Piper commented.

"Hopefully it was an all-nighter. Piper, I want to say sorry if you feel like I'm neglecting you or anything like that. It's just that with you pregnant and all me and Prue want to lessen all the demonic and warlock responsibility on you." Paige apologised. Piper nods accepting Paige's apology before speaking again.

"Paige, I really appreciate what you and Prue are doing. But I'm not helpless just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm useless. And right now all I'm concerned is that you and Prue try not to kill each other over the head witch responsibilities. I know how you both love to take charge. And what do you mean hopefully it was an all-nighter?" Piper replies.

"I'm just saying all though I'm incredibly grateful for Cole taking back in the powers that were and probably are still driving him mad. I saw Phoebe staring at a photo of her and Cole. And I just don't want her doing some stupid with Cole and run the chance of getting hurt." Paige says.

"When you love someone like the way Phoebe loved Cole. I think they will always be some feelings towards Cole. But she does need to move on with her life and try to find someone else when she's ready not a moment before." Piper tells Paige. Just then Prue enters the kitchen from the back door.

"Morning, Piper, Paige," Prue spoke.

"It's almost twelve, I'm pretty sure it doesn't count as the morning," Piper responded.

"Well, it is when you have three photo shoots from six in the evening in one in the morning," Prue says.

"If still counts as morning for you, Prue. If that's the case then its still the morning for Phoebe," Paige comments.

"Wait, Phoebe didn't come home last night," Prue said with concern.

"She's fine sis she said that she getting a shower and heading back to the paper. I'm assuming she did an allnighter." Paige replied.

"As long as she hasn't been near Cole," Prue said.

"Why do you think she would be near Cole?" Piper asks.

"After what happened with Barbas. If I was here at the manor and not at some stupid photo shoot we would have had the Power of Three plus Paige's magic on top and we wouldn't have needed Cole to take back in the demonic powers." Prue speaks.

"Wait, you feel sorry that Cole had to take back in his demonic powers?" Paige questioned.

"I don't want anyone or anything to have demonic powers. I still remember the darkness from temporarily having switching powers with that Darklighter four years ago. But that doesn't mean I want him in the same room with Phoebe." Prue tells Paige and Piper.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Telling Victor.**

Over at the paper, Phoebe is sat in her office sorting through letters that have been sent in by fans of the newspaper seeking advice from Phoebe. In truth right now although she loves her job. She would rather focus on getting her family to support her relationship with Cole. Phoebe has a feeling that perhaps getting her father's support first might just make getting through to her sisters possible! A small flash of light appears in Phoebe's office lucky for Phoebe her door was shut and the blinds on the window and door are blocking her colleges outside her office from taking a peek at Phoebe. When the light fades it leaves behind a rather large bouquet of flowers. The type of flowers the bouquet is made of are white and red roses. Phoebe smiles it was no doubt that Cole remembered her favourite flowers. Phoebe picks up the bouquet and takes a moment to smell the flowers. Before putting them to one side. She writes down a small note to remind herself to put the flowers in a vase when she gets home. Phoebe then decides to email her father.

 **Emails:**

 **Phoebe** : Hey, Dad.

 **Victor:** Pheobe, what surprise we haven't talked in weeks.

 **Phoebe:** I know I'm sorry it's just that in the past months with the discovery of Paige things have been chaotic.

 **Victor:** Is everything alright?

 **Phoebe:** Yes, I just need something from you. Are we okay to have dinner together this Friday?

 **Victor:** Sure we can do this Friday sweetie.

 **End of emails:**

* * *

Little does Phoebe know is that she is being watched underground. In a cloaked stone chamber, we have a woman. The woman is wearing a navy dress and her dark brown hair is tied up into a tight bun. The woman has dark brown eyes and has the physical looks of a woman in her seventies. The chamber consists of several torches hanging on walls, a dresser, a dark oak wooden double bed. A large looking glass that looks like it was made back in the Victorian age. On the dresser draws like an old sketch of her and a man. The woman is watching Phoebe through the looking glass.

"He really does care for you." The woman commented. Then a moment later Damon uncle of Cole shimmers in.

"She really is a beauty," Damon said. The woman waves one of her hands causing the spell she cast to watch Phoebe fade away leaving the looking glass as a simple mirror.

"That she is not just in looks but in her heart and her power." The woman replies.

"I asked Cole to attend Cassie's birthday. But he declined to have you his mother there it well," Damon says but before he can continue Elizabeth butts in. Elizabeth sighs and quickly wipes away a tear.

"He still hates me because I killed his father. Even though I had no control over my actions." Elizabeth says.

"You and I both know what our father was like," Damon responds.

"But Cole doesn't know he never got the chance to know the full story. Our father stole the affection my son once had for me and the family I built." Elizabeth replies.

"When he is ready to hear the truth he will come to us," Damon spoke.

* * *

Soon Friday came around and Phoebe, after she finishes up at work quickly, returns home and changes into a rather impressive black dress the same dress she wore on the night Cole proposed they should move into the penthouse together. Walking out of her room then down the hallway before walking downstairs heading for the front door.

"Hey, Pheebs going out," Prue said as she walked into the hall from the living room. Phoebe turns to face her older sister.

"Ah, yeah Prue its Jason, he's planned some party for the paper celebrating a college's engagement." Phoebe lies Phoebe knows that Prue that none of her sisters is ready yet to hear the truth.

"That's sweet of him. Phoebe has Cole tried speaking to you again?" Prue asks.

"No, he left a letter at the penthouse saying he's leaving San Fransico to look for help to better control his new demonic powers." Phoebe lied. Prue nods as a teenager she dreamed of a dangerous and unpredictable romance Phoebe and Cole shared well still share. But Prue knows this kind of relationships brings more pain than joy.

"Good riddance than enjoy your night sis," Prue says the two share a brief hug before Phoebe leaves and drives to the restaurant that she and her father Victor agreed to have dinner at.

Just as Phoebe parks her car in one of the few remaining free spots Cole fades in before her wearing a black suit and tie.

"I could have picked you up, Phoebe," Cole commented.

"Not until we have my Dad on our side revealing us to my sisters is too soon," Phoebe replies. Cole sighs before offering his arm to Phoebe. Phoebe accepts his arm and the two then walk into the restaurant together arm in arm. Phoebe and Cole make their way to one of the three only private rooms the restaurant has to offer. The couple then enters the private room Victor who is sat at the round wooden table where a bottle of white wine and a few glasses lie.

"Phoebe, it's great to see you again an..." Victor starts but stops upon realising Cole is present and holding his daughter's hand!

"Hi, Dad," Phoebe spoke softly while secretly praying that things could move in some form smoothly.

"Phoebe, what is Cole doing here? He's a demon he tried to kill you and your sisters." Victor demands while pointing out a key fact.

"Things have changed Dad, he saved us from Barbas, he took back the demonic powers that were driving him crazy," Phoebe responds.

"It's nice to see you again Mr Bennett," Cole spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Cole be nice." Phoebe snapped.

"Phoebe just please tell me why you're back with Cole," Victor says.

"I'm back with Cole because I realised that I can't live without him. We've saved each other so many times and the love we share could never truly go away. Dad, I know there has been a lot of drama and mistakes made recently. But we really need your support." Phoebe replies.

"Do your sisters know?" Victor questions.

"No, not yet I don't want to put Piper under any unnecessary stress." Phoebe answers.

"We know this is a lot to take in and the Elders won't like it. But we've made up our minds." Cole said.

"Won't the Elders punish you, Phoebe?" Victor questioned.

"They will try but they can't stop what's between me and Cole," Phoebe spoke.

"Phoebe this is a lot to take in." Victor pointed out.

"I know all we ask is that you take time to see things from our side. And I wanted you to find out before my sisters." Phoebe says.

"So that you would have someone on your side," Victor replies Victor isn't stupid he knows a with-demon relationship have and always will be frowned upon more than a witch being with a whitelighter.

"Kind of," Phoebe admits.

"Just give me a little time it's not every day you find out one of your daughters has got back with her demonic ex." Victor requests.

"We understand," Cole spoke.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Surprise.**

Three weeks have passed since the dinner with Victor. And Phoebe and Cole haven't heard a word for him. They understand it would be a shock for any parent to hear that their child has got back into a relationship with their demonic ex. But the two can't help but worry that Victor will not support them making things even more difficult. Phoebe right now is in her bedroom getting ready to go shopping with her sisters to help pick up future baby supplies for Piper another thing Phoebe will miss out of for her child she lost. To be honest Phoebe doesn't want to be anywhere near something baby related. Little does Phoebe know that over the past three weeks Elizabeth has been spying on her and Cole right now outside Phoebe's bedroom lies a medium-sized tree and on one of the branches three black ravens are watching Phoebe sent by Elizabeth. Phoebe finds herself struggling to button a pair of jeans.

"Damn it," Phoebe says to herself frustrated that for some reason she couldn't fit into her favourite pair of jeans. Phoebe continues to fight to button her jeans up for five minutes before snapping a second time in defeat Phoebe waves her hands in frustration and seconds later the jean button rips itself out of the jeans and crashes into the mirror. The button then falls onto the floor leaving a small crack in the mirror. Phoebe finds herself shocked at what has just happened. The three black ravens then fly away to inform Elizabeth of this event.

* * *

Later that evening back in the Nerezza Clan's home in the Underworld that consists of multiple caves and chambers. In the centre, you can see an enchanted string quartet playing a simple melody. While a dozen stone round tables with chairs are set up across the vast room with a dozen torches burning which are giving off light.

"I can't believe you want me to conjure some a few carrot sticks for Cassie," Elizabeth complained to Damon.

"No, not just carrot sticks meat-free food she's half Wood Nymph," Damon replies.

"She also half demon Damon. Wood Nymphs are supposed to persevere and protect nature that doesn't mean she can't eat a little meat." Elizabeth says.

"Just respect her decision, dear sister," Damon tells Elizabeth. Elizabeth then just signs before replying

"Like you respected her decision to be with that Satyr," Elizabeth points out.

"He wasn't good enough for her," Damon spoke.

"No one will ever be good enough for their child in their parents' eyes," Elizabeth responds.

"Enough the sooner we finish the sooner Cassie's party can begin," Damon said.

"Once everything is prepared we can play the Nerezza melody," Elizabeth says.

* * *

Phoebe although shocked at what has just happened with her jean's button settles onto another pair of jeans black jeans she had to borrow from Piper without asking. A few minutes later the four sisters set off in Prue's car to the nearest mall to start shopping for baby supplies. The four sisters have already been into four stores and Piper can't help but question herself on every purchase questions like 'was it too expensive?' 'Should they buy diapers in bulk?' etc. By the time the sisters have finished picking up supplies the crib which had to be ordered and picked up at later day the sun has set and the sky has turned dark. Walking out one of the stores each sister carrying a couple of bags. A melody starts echo through the streets.

"Guys, can you hear that?" Phoebe asks.

"No," Phoebe's sisters answer.

"Are you sure it's beautiful," Phoebe says the melody feels so relaxing and peaceful and it is calling her to go somewhere. Phoebe finds herself unable to resist the need to follow the melody's instructions. She just drops the shopping bags and starts to walk away from her sisters trapped within her own thoughts and desire.

"Phoebe." Piper snapped afraid that anything fragile in the shopping bags that. Phoebe is oblivious to what Piper has just said.

"Phoebe, where are you going?" Prue practically demands. But Phoebe just ignores her and starts to run the melody's pace has become faster and she had to keep up. Soon Phoebe finds herself in a small backstreet which leads to a dead end her sisters are quick on her tail. The large wall in front of Phoebe suddenly reveals an image of a serpent eating its own tail. Phoebe with one of her hands touches the symbol only to be dragged through a portal.

"We have to follow her," Paige tells her two older sisters when Paige touches the symbol. The symbol shines a brightly and releases a powerful telekinetic wave throwing her backwards landing at her sisters' feet! Prue and Piper then help Paige get to her feet.

"Oh, Paige are you okay?" Prue asked in a concerned manner.

"I guess." Paige answers. The symbol on the wall then just simply vanishes.

* * *

After being dragged through the portal, Phoebe finds herself standing in the main in the centre of the Nerezza Clan's home. The melody that consumes her stops playing ending its enchantment over her. A moment later another portal opens up which Cole walks out. The two lovers are standing beside each other and Cole is not the only one surprised to see Phoebe among them.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Cole asks.

"I-I don't know there was this melody and it guided me here I couldn't help myself." Phoebe answers. Cole then glares at his mother before conjuring an energy ball.

"You summoned Phoebe here and used the Nerezza melody to lure me here. Why am I not surprised you can't handle anyone not being under your control." Cole snapped.

"Cole, if I where you, I would get rid of that energy ball before you hurt yourself. And second I did not summon Phoebe, I used the Nerezza melody." Elizabeth responds before Phoebe or Cole could reply Cassie arrives in a swirl of autumn leaves. Cassie has long wavy red hair and green eyes and is wearing a green dress and sandals. Cassie has the physical age of a woman in their early twenties and is not alone she has brought three men in their late twenties early thirties at most.

"You're here at last," Damon spoke upon entering the centre of the base having just checked Cassie's bedchambers.

"Sorry for my lack of punctuality it's just that I needed to do some shopping." Cassie apologised smirking. As she gently stroked one of the men.

"Daughter send them back for whence they came," Damon tells his daughter.

"Why would I do that these poor mortal men must suffer from having to contend with mortal women in bed. Who can't please them like I can whose passion can't match mine." Cassie responds. Damon sighs for a moment before conjuring a thermal ball in one of his hands. Phoebe is about to get into a fighting stance but Cole quickly but also gently grabs one of Phoebe's arms.

"Trust me," Cole tells Phoebe.

"Send them away, Cassie before I render them to nothing but a pile of ass." Damon threatens. Cassie folds her arms against her chest for a moment before letting out a small huff. Then Cassie waves one of her hands causing the men she brought to disappear in a swirl of leaves. The thermal ball then vanishes.

"Fine you happy now," Cassie spoke annoyed at her father.

"Yes, humans are beneath us child. You deserve better now someone please explain how a Charmed One is in our sacred home." Damon replies. Elizabeth then just simply starts to walk around Phoebe inspecting the woman who stole her son's heart. Elizabeth suddenly, to everyone's surprise, sniffs at Phoebe before taking a step back.

"How did I not see it?" Elizabeth asks rhetorically.

"See what mother?" Cole responds in an irritated manner.

"The Nerezza melody is ancient magic one that can only be heard by those who carry Nerezza blood. You're pregnant Phoebe its the only way you could hear the melody and fall under its spell it brought you here. It sensed the Nerezza blood your child carries within you and placed you under the enchantment to bring you here." Elizabeth explains shocking everyone present but most of all Phoebe and Cole.

"Pregnant but I can't be pregnant I would know if I was pregnant," Phoebe replies.

"It makes sense now earlier on when you used telekinesis on the button of your jeans when you were frustrated. You tapped into the baby's power we haven't had a Nerezza Demon born into the clan for over seventy years." Elizabeth points out. Phoebe then grows angry that Elizabeth has been watching her!

"You've been spying on me, you take overbearing mother to a whole new level. Elizabeth stalking a stranger" Phoebe snaps.

"Good witches have always been oversensitive creatures. What do you expect when my only child won't speak to me would never listen to my side of the story. Why shouldn't I take an interest in the only woman that could truly capture my son's heart to awaken the humanity my father and I suppressed." Elizabeth said.

"If I am pregnant then it messes everything up. We'll have to tell my sisters before my father gives us an answer." Phoebe says.

"You face more than that Phoebe, the child you carry is the first of its kind a hybrid witch similar to that of your sister Paige. But it is more special it carries the blood of good and evil the powers of light and the dark. All sides will come after your child if my suspicions are correct. Many will seek its destruction as they seek yours they will fear its power its potential. Only with your sisters and the Nerezza Clan does your unborn child have the chance to live to have a future." Elizabeth spoke.

"Why would we trust you, dear mother?" Cole questions.

"You know my answer Cole, you've always have known I the matriarch and head of the Nerezza Clan, I have the knowledge and skill to ensure that the possible power that is growing day by day does not consume the child. Also, as you know the Nerezza Clan is the most powerful Demonic Clan to ever exist you know the tales of the Nerezza firstborn Demons who have failed to control their powers." Elizabeth pointed out.

"What happens, Cole?" Phoebe questioned.

"If their demonic powers become too much they will vanquish themselves or dry themselves insane their powers will turn against them." Cole answers.

"Take some time to process this information, Phoebe. But not too much Demon pregnancies don't last as long as human pregnancies." Elizabeth told Phoebe.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Two hybrids are born.**

Meanwhile, over in the bayou at New Orleans, lies is the Mills Werewolf pack and the very two remaining Russell witches living in six cabins. Alone cloaked by powerful light magic to keep out unwanted guests. One guest to be really specific one that they have feared for generations. In one of the six cabins standing around a small baby's crib is a man and woman who are in their early thirties. The woman has long and curly dark blond hair and green eyes and is wearing a long pale green dress and sandals. While her husband has short light blond hair and green eyes he has a long but thin beard and is wearing a pair of brown trousers, brown boots and a paler brown t-shirt.

"She's beautiful isn't she," Joan says with a smile as she gently strokes her three-day-old little face with one of her fingers. The three-day-old baby girl has thin dark blond hair beginning to grow the softest and lightest shade of forest green eyes.

"That she is and she is the first and only of her kind," Roger replies.

"That will only make our enemies fear her the most. Our child will have a bounty on her back for the rest of her life." Joan said.

"It's odd before I met you and we had our daughter my only concern and worry was about my pack and the quality of the life they would live with the Supreme wanting to make us extinct. But now its so much more I fear that if the Supreme should find us. That I won't be able to protect you and little Sophie," Roger responds. Joan places both her hands onto Roger's face before replying.

"You don't have to worry about me, Roger, I know the consequences of what will happen if the Supreme should ever find us. Your only concern is that we are all ready to face this evil if it should ever find us." Joan tells Roger.

"You are my wife and the love of my life Joan, I will never stop loving you. I hope your theory is right Joan." Roger replied.

"We don't know until the time comes and a part of me wishes the time never comes," Joan confesses.

"We all do but if it is fate. Then we must have faith that good will win." Roger spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile over in a small cloaked cave in the Underworld, we have a powerful Darklighter known as Willow Malfoy lying down in pain from having just given birth right this second the father being a powerful witch known as Tyler Sansom. Tyler is holding the newborn baby in a small grey blanket, he has just this minute conjured. Willow's eyes are naturally a blood red colour and she has light skin with red hair. While Tyler has red hair also with freckles and blue eyes.

"I must say giving birth to the hybrid was more enjoyable then conceiving him with you," Willow said.

"Believe me, I didn't enjoy our time in bed together either. But we both know this is our only chance. The Supreme can't live much longer both sides could be destroyed if the Supreme grows more powerful." Tyler replies.

"I trust that you kept your word and have lifted the imprisonment spell on this cave. After all, I kept my part of the deal carrying the child ensuring that my fellow colleges on the council aren't aware of this deal and ensured no one is looking for me." Willow says.

"Oh, I kept my word Willow, I always do," Tyler responds with a smirk before pulling out a small potion vial.

"So where is this safehouse of ours?" Willow asks. Tyler then just simply smirks.

"The location of my safehouse, you have no reason to know," Tyler said.

"We have a deal." Willow snaps.

"That we did and I honoured it I lowered the imprisonment spell. Only to put more advanced imprisonment spell. Whether I enjoyed our time in bed together isn't relevant what matters is that our child gets his best chance at a life one where he can be happy. And that is not with you if the Supreme does come I will do whatever it takes to protect him even if it means I have to raise him as a single father." Tyler tells Willow before throwing the potion onto the ground transporting him and the newborn out of the cave leaving Willow trapped!

"I'll kill you, Tyler, I will rip your eyes out and tear you limb from limb." Willow screams.

* * *

Tyler and his son appear inside the living room of a two bedroomed cloaked house. In a small village. The house being recently bought Elijah gently places the baby in a small light green crib before making a swift but small hand gesture causing suitable baby clothes and a blanket to appear the clothes manifest onto the baby and the blanket.

"Don't worry child you're safe for now," Tyler whispers gently Tyler notices his mobile his vibrating on the coffee table. Picking his mobile up Tyler answers the call.

"Ty, thank god you answered," Roger says in a rather panicky manner.

"Roger's what's wrong?" Tyler asks.

"Joan went into labour three days early. This wasn't supposed to happen we don't know if her being born early could mess up the plan." Roger answers.

"Congratulations, Roger, I really do doubt that the being born a few days early or late have rarely intervened with such special destinies," Tyler replies trying to bring some comfort for one of his oldest friends. Tyler remembers meeting Roger on the first day of high school.

"The Supreme, we've been hoping you've been successful in locating the monster," Roger spoke.

"No, not really Roger the Supreme is too powerful. The closest I got to get an actual location was a few months ago back in my old neighbourhood in New York. It seems the only way I can get its location is if he/she is close enough to my home." Tyler said with disappointment and shame scrying and deciphering cloaking spells were his specialities out of his group of friends. Just how Joan's was spellcasting and Roger's was martial arts.

"Did everything go alright with Willow and the baby? Has he or she arrived?" Roger questions.

"As fine as you could expect considering the baby is a Darklighter-Witch and when he was born he came out in a swirl of dark orbs. Willow is still trapped in the cave, I couldn't risk her corrupting my son. Even if it means we're one down for the spell." Tyler speaks.

"I remember after I turned for the first time during high school, you told me something I would never forget as I quote 'Our gifts or those that came before us do not define us. We define ourselves and we chose what our gifts will be used for'." Roger responded.

"Things seem so easy back then. I know we had to run and hide from the Supreme. But we didn't have children that are dependant on us to tend to their every need." Tyler says.

"We need to find the other two bloodlines before the Supreme does. Our only chance is together as one. This evil can't be around any longer." Roger told Tyler.

"Perhaps we should ask the Elders for help," Tyler suggests.

"NO! The Elders abandoned us decades ago. They won't help us now not while they're safe up in the Heavens." Roger replied.

"All we can do is work with what we have," Tyler speaks.

"I have an idea Tyler what's the best way to lure out a demon and a witch?" Roger asked.

"You present them with something they can't resist something embedded deep within their nature," Tyler answered.

"So that's what we have to do old friend," Roger spoke.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Finding Out.**

Phoebe learned from Elizabeth that demonic pregnancies only take five months for the demon child to be fully developed, unlike human/witch pregnancies which normally take nine months. Phoebe knows that she can't hide the pregnancy from her sisters any longer the unborn child inside of her womb is already showing a little. And Phoebe can't blame it on eating more food lately and just putting on some more weight. She hasn't heard from her father in the past three weeks. Phoebe fear that her father won't be on her side has grown. At first, upon learning about the pregnancy, Phoebe couldn't help but have mixed feelings of joy yet sadness. Feeling joy that she was blessed with the chance of being a mother with the man she loves. But sadness and worry that the fate of this child will be the same as the previous unborn child she had with Cole when he was the Source! Signing Phoebe sits in her room like she did most days checking her emails waiting for a reply from her father.

* * *

 **Emails:**

 **Victor:** Hi, honey.

 **Phoebe:** Dad, I thought you were never going to reply. I have so much I want to tell you.

 **Victor:** I'm sorry I haven't responded oh given you answer sooner. It's just that when you showed up with Cole and practically declared your love for a demon it shook me. I needed some time to process it all.

 **Phoebe:** And have you processed it all?

 **Victor:** Yes, Pheebs, my first thought is that it's insane to get back with someone who could turn any minute. But I know what's like to fall under love's spell it what happened with me and your mother I remember my side of the family wanting a divorce after me and your mother married not long after Patty told me about witches and magic. And I don't want to lose the relationship we've spent years trying to build. So, I'm willing to keep an open mind and give you, my blessing all I ask is that you be careful.

 **Phoebe:** Oh, thank you, Dad, you have no idea how much I appreciate your decision. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have your blessing. I'm telling my sisters today, I can't keep the secret anymore and now things have grown more complicated.

 **Victor:** How complicated sweetie?

 **Phoebe:** Pregnant complicated Dad, I'm pregnant.

 **Victor:** Pregnant but how? Whose the father?

 **Phoebe:** Basic biology Dad and the father is Cole. I haven't done you know what with any other person.

 **Victor:** Does Cole know about you being pregnant?

 **Phoebe:** Yes, his mother Elizabeth sensed the baby growing within me at some party for her seventy-year-old niece. I was only drawn there by an enchanting melody that forces Nerezza demons to meet up in their sacred home. And since I'm carrying a baby with Nerezza blood I fell under its spell.

 **Victor:** I still know very little about your Wiccan ways. But if I'm reading this correctly you fell under the control of a melody made for Cole's family making Elizabeth come to the conclusion that you're pregnant.

 **Phoebe:** Yes, plus I've also shown possessing other powers ones that don't fit in with my primary power of Premonition when your powers grow and you get a second power active/defensive or passive it have similarities to your primary power and telekinesis doesn't match with premonitions really in the Charmed trio strictly speaking. We know our founder Melinda Warren had mine and my sisters' powers.

 **Victor:** I-I there only so much we can say talk through email. I'll tell you what Phoebe, I'll catch an early flight over to San Fransico, we can talk about it in more detail and we can figure out the best way to tell your sisters that you're carrying their niece/nephew.

 **Phoebe:** Sounds fine by me, talk soon Dad xx.

 **Victor:** Talk soon sweetie xxx.

 **End of Emails:**

* * *

Victor arrived the following afternoon, after catching an early flight. He had to admit it was still strange to walk into the manor and see four Halliwell sisters instead of just three. Victor remembers when he first met Paige, he was filled with mixed emotions at first glance he took in Paige's physical appearance as his three daughters did. But he could also see small hints of Sam in her the sly, tricky Whitelighter that stole his ex-wife's heart! However, when Victor saw the new bond forming between his daughters and Paige, he knew whether he liked it or not Paige had no say in her parentage and sees to now deeply care about his daughters as they do about her. Victor knocks on the front door to be greeted by a very nervous Phoebe.

"Hey, there sweetie," Victor says as Phoebe invites him in.

"It's good to see you again and so soon," Phoebe replies.

"And where is the father of your child?" Victor asks in a whisper.

"Trying to convince the Nerezza Clan not to come today. We don't really want a witch and demon fight today." Phoebe answers.

"Phoebe whose at the door?" Piper asks from the living room.

"After, you, Phoebe," Victor said Phoebe nods and walks over into the living room where her sisters and brothers in law Leo and Jack are sat around on the couch.

"Dad this is surprise the baby shower isn't for another month," Piper spoke.

"I'm here because Phoebe asked me to come over for when she shares some news with you." Victor answers.

"News! What news?" Prue asks.

"Well, oh god this is harder than I thought," Phoebe speaks before Phoebe or any of her family could say anything else. Elizabeth, Damon and his daughter shimmer in front of everyone in the living room. Phoebe's sisters quickly get to their feet.

"Are we in the right place?" Damon rhetorically asked his tone full of sarcasm.

"Demons," Prue screamed about to wave her hand to use her power of telekinesis.

"Prue please don't," Phoebe shouted shocking her sisters and brothers in law.

"Excuse me, but Phoebe..." Piper started only to be further startled when Cole fades into sight.

"Wow, this is a sight dear sister, we get to see the three mighty Charmed Ones and their recently discovered baby sister Paige as well as Pippa's husband Leroy and Jermone husband of Prune," Damon says.

"I thought we finally got rid of Cole. That Cole was travelling to find a way to cure himself." Paige speaks up.

"I'm right here Paige," Cole said.

"We're here because there something important we must discuss. And this business is strictly Nerezza Demons and Halliwell witches related so Leroy please if you will go and polish your halo and take Jermone with you." Elizabeth commented.

"Actually its Jack and Leo," Jack corrects. But Cassie just lets out a small chuckle and Elizabeth appears to not care about what Jack has just said.

"My husband isn't going anywhere." Piper snaps. Cassie noticing a small vase of flowers on the mantlepiece lets out a small and gentle blow of air causing a pink enchanted pollen to fly out of the flowers which are then quickly inhaled by Leo, Jack beside Victor placing them in an enchanted slumber! Resulting in Prue and Piper shouting out their husbands' names.

"What curse did you put them under?" Paige demands to know.

"It's a sleeping spell hybrid. You, good witches, need to grow a sense of humour no wonder men like my company." Cassie responds.

"What business do we have to discuss with you and Phoebe why is Cole here?" Piper asks.

"The Nerezza Clan is Cole's family from his mother's side and there here with Cole, because I and Cole kind of got back together and I'm pregnant." Phoebe blurts out thinking the quicker her sisters hear it the quicker they can process it and move on.

"PREGNANT!" Pheobe sisters scream in unison.

"I hope Phoebe's sisters hearing difficulty isn't something you can inherit." Damon jokes.

"And if it is what are the chances of the Nerezza baby inheriting such a difficulty," Cassie adds in.

"Yes, pregnant Prue and the child will be the first of it's kind," Cole says.

"There been thousands of demons born before yours, Cole and who says Phoebe has to have the baby," Paige replies.

"PAIGE, I've been pregnant for the past few weeks. I've done nothing but think non stop about the consequences having this baby. The baby won't be solely demon it will have a witch half and a soul." Phoebe said.

"Wait, Phoebe, you can't seriously be considering keeping the baby remember your ultrasound? And what if the demonic half suppresses the witch half and the child grows with no humanity." Piper points out.

"I can teach my child how not to allow its demonic half to suppress its humanity," Cole speaks up.

"You can barely control your own demonic powers nevermind help keep in check a baby's demonic powers. We have enough problems with the Elders them allowing Piper and Leo to get married was them being kind. Imagine the consequences from the Elders the entire Magical Community, we promised to protect when they find out that a Charmed One is carrying a demon." Prue snaps.

"I think what Phoebe and Cole are trying to put across is that they have already decided on keeping the baby and raising the child and that they would like the support of both sides," Victor spoke hoping to prevent ease the tension.

"You're on their side! Phoebe this is crazy, think of all the trouble the having this child will cause think of what Mom went through. Maybe your best bet is to put the baby for adoption and bind its powers no strip them." Prue suggests to Phoebe.

"I and Phoebe are not giving up our child. We are aware of the consequences and we will face them together." Cole tells Prue, Prue goes to wave her right hand in the direction of Cole probably thinking of throwing him into a wall. Elizabeth spotting this simply makes a small gesture in Prue's direction causing Prue's right hand to become temporarily paralysed!

"M... my arm." Prue practically whispered not experiencing this kind of magic before.

"Now, now Prue, we came here in a peaceful manner to discuss things in an adult manner. You going to throw my one and only son at a wall is not being peaceful. And I would think twice before making move on any of us especially me. You see my powers and skills are a lot more honed than yours plus I and your grandmother was quite fond of each other in her early days of witchcraft shortly after she married Alan, you would be surprised just how much the Nerezza Clan has done for her that ensured your safety." Elizabeth responded.

"Our grams would have never been friends with a demon." Prue snarls. Elizabeth just sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Tell me, dear Halliwell sisters why do you think the Source, Shax and other powerful forces of evil didn't get to you when you were children?" Elizabeth asks.

"Our Grams protected us," Piper answers.

"Yes, partly here and whenever she took you to the beach and places like that. But what about schools? You see dear girls I've always believed in balance the Charmed Ones being the most powerful force of good and the Source during his time to be the most powerful force of evil. And your fight with the Source was destined but no one knew if you win or not. Penny easily drew upon the power from the Nexus to keep out most demons and warlocks. But for places like your schools and walking down the street, she needed help. The Source knew Penny was a living legend if you like her resistance to demonic assaults and extraordinary telekinetic skills along with her powerful knowledge of potions and spells. So, he knew that attacking her would be ill-advised. She may have not had the power to kill him. But Penny, however, could have really hurt him more than most. To cloak you and protect you from demons and warlocks while walking down the streets and schools, she came to me and together we created a spell to cloak you and to keep such powerful foes out of your schools and manor. The Source knew like most demons and warlocks that the Nerezza Clan is the most powerful line of demons. However, we pick and chose our battles status doesn't always mean everything the Source wanted us as an alley and would never go out and start a war with us unless he truly believed he had a chance." Elizabeth explains shocking the Halliwell sisters, Cole and Victor.

"Now joking aside the child has a great destiny as you have. But as you know power brings enemies. And the one true the chance the child has it us working as one unit. Especially with the Supreme which will soon be one our tails." Damon tells the Halliwell sisters and Victor.

"The Supreme?" Piper asks.

"A being like no other one whose power scares all sides good, evil and neutral. This being well, to be honest, they are three Supremes. But two of the three were trapped almost two decades ago but at a great cost. The third and most powerful Supreme though is free and hunting six powerful bloodlines." Cassie answers.

"Care to further explain what's so important about the six bloodlines," Phoebe says.

"There is little detail we know about the Supremes, the details are small but essentially they are three entities of immense power created by a powerful group of magical beings a Warren Witch, a Nerezza Demon, a Malfoy Darklighter and a Mills Werewolf and a Russell witch along with a Sansom Witch. The three draw power form specific emotions and sacrifices. Their one and only true aim are to claim ultimate power and end the six bloodlines which gave them life." Elizabeth answers.

"We beat the Source, we can vanquish the Supremes," Prue responds with pride.

"The Source feared the collective power of the Supremes. Our main priority is to ensure that the child is born on time and in a safe and protected space. And to keep other forces at bay." Damon tells the group. Piper, Prue and Paige walkover into a corner of the living room and whisper to one another for a moment.

"We've spoken and Phoebe, we know we can't force you to have an abortion. After all, that is a massive decision for anyone and you would question like everyone else for the rest of your life. So, we will help you to prepare for the child's birth." Prue started.

"However, we will not keep this a secret from the Magical Community. I'm not having my husband lie to his bosses about your situation." Piper spoke.

"Hold on for a sec..." Phoebe said but Paige cuts in.

"After the baby is born it's your own responsibility to teach the child the craft. We won't have any part. The child no matter the age won't be allowed anywhere near our Book of Shadows. If after the baby is born you decide to give the baby up I will use my contacts at Social Services to find a suitable couple to adopt the child or at very least a great foster home." Paige buts in.

"Then as sisters, we will figure out a way to vanquish this Supreme." Prue finishes.

"Girls it's never a good idea to give a loved one an ultimatum," Victor told Prue, Piper and Paige.

"No, but its always a good idea to see where a sister's loyalty lies with her sisters or the demon in her womb and its father," Prue replied.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Unexpected Guests.**

Meanwhile, over at the Sansom house, Tyler is in the small kitchen standing over the breakfast table that is covered with maps. Tyler has been scrying for hours using various potions to enhance the power of the crystal, he's been using to try and locate the free Supreme.

"Sansom witches hear my plea help me now locate the free Supreme. As this entity threatens all that is good and pure allow I and those I love to keep ahead of such an untamed beast." Tyler chants as he focuses on scrying for the free Supreme with the crystal attached to a chain spinning around maps of different parts of San Fransico even different countries. The crystal then suddenly flies out of Tyler's hands its purple crystal shinning brightly lighting up the kitchen. The crystal then explodes and the breakfast table sets on fire along with the maps lying on the table. Tyler panicking quickly grabs the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire. Tyler sighs another failed spell, he's losing his touch Tyler thinks to himself. Tyler decides to check on Elijah who is in his crib in the living room. At first, Tyler thinks Elijah is asleep as he hasn't made a noise. But to Tyler's surprise little Elijah is letting out small giggles and above Elijah's crib are floating dark orbs dancing around in different patterns. Tyler finds himself having mixed feelings at the sight of the dark orbs dancing around above his son's crib. At first sight, the dark orbs made Tyler feel sick as they belong to Darklighters something so evil. But at second sight Tyler couldn't help but find his newborn baby making all kinds of shapes and patterns with the dark orbs adorable. Little Elijah unaware that the magic he is using is associated with evil. The innocence of his child is overwhelming. The innocence we all had it once as children but eventually, as we grow we lose it forever. As Tyler watches baby Elijah playing with the dark orbs above him. Tyler relaxes for a moment trying to clear his head and just live in the moment for once. But he couldn't all he can think about is how the free Supreme will continue to hunt them. How the Supreme desires and craves their death. As well as Joan's theory on the three Supremes then an idea pops into Tyler's head.

"How did I not see it before?" Tyler asked himself. Tyler quickly goes to grab the house phone and dials Joan and Roger's number silently praying that one of them will pick up.

"Ty, why are you calling today? Have you found the free Supreme?" Joan questions.

"No, but I think I have a better idea. If your theory is correct then we need to find the third child." Tyler responds.

"We don't know if the third child has even been conceived. We all know that the Warren Line would never associate with demons on a romantic level." Joan speaks.

"Not necessarily wasn't there some rumours of a Charmed One falling for a Nerezza demon. And becoming his queen." Tyler points out.

"Yes, but they were never confirmed," Joan says.

"Then we have to confirm it look all we have to do is locate the Charmed Ones and the Nerezza Clan and see if they are expecting a child," Tyler replies.

"Can you write a decent location spell after all, Nerezza demons are hard to find and they might not react well to us?" Joan asked.

"Yes, it's just the matter of the children. Our places are cloaked if we take them outside the Supreme might sense their magic. Nerezza demons are great at cloaking themselves. But what if we use our children's magic to seek out the third child's magic." Tyler explains.

"And if the third child has been born or is being carried the children's magic will find one another leading us to the third child and the parents," Joan spoke.

"Exactly Joan," Tyler said before ending the call. It took a few hours for Tyler to write the spell needed. Once the spell was written Tyler called Joan back and they arranged a day for them to cast the spell.

* * *

The day soon arrived for Tyler and Joan to cast the spell. Joan and Rogers travelled over to Tyler's house with little Sophie. Standing in the living room, Roger is carrying little Sophie in his arms while Tyler holds baby Elijah as well as a tiny piece of paper that has a locator spell written on.

"Are you sure this spell will even work?" Roger spoke bluntly.

"I have spent hours on this spell, of course, it will using magic to keep one step ahead of the Supreme is difficult because of the Supreme's origin and its magic is ancient yet complex beyond knowledge passed down to us," Tyler said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Roger, we can barely keep ahead of the Supreme along and live Ty's spells have got us out of all kinds of situations as did your Werewolf abilities so let's be mindful please." Joan scolded.

"I'm sorry, I guess the fear that the Supreme is only growing stronger is getting to me, just cast the spell I have absolute faith it will work." Roger apologises. Tyler nods he then holds out the piece of paper in front of him and his friends' eyes.

"Three children's fate lie together as one only two are present among us three. To find the third in the flesh or her who carries. We beg the spirits to hear our plea to help the children's magic to flush out one other to set us all free." Tyler and Joan chant together within seconds Joan, Roger, baby Sophie, Tyler and baby Elijah disappear in a swirl of white lights.

Phoebe and Cole are sat in Victor's living room on the couch. Phoebe is sipping a small cup of herbal while Cole is simply fiddling around with a silver coin.  
"Looks like us having your sisters' support is a big no, no," Cole commented. The five then appear in front of Phoebe and Cole at Victor's apartment.

"Looks like it," Phoebe replied with a hint of sadness. Just after Joan, Roger, baby Sophie and Tyler with little Elijah appear before the couple. Phoebe and Cole jump out of their seats.

"It actually worked," Roger spoke not in his rude manner but relieved manner instead.

"ROGER!" Phoebe shouted surprised to see her older sister Prue's ex-fiance the one who tried to make a move on her just five years ago standing before her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Phoebe demands.

"It's nice to see you again to Phoebe," Roger responds this was definitely not a reunion he was expecting.

"Who is this guy?" Cole asks.

"Prue's ex-fiance who made a dozen passes on me and one time bluntly said as I quote 'If we had a child together it would have your smile and my smarts' What are you doing here did you actually succeed in getting a fiance's little sister pregnant." Phoebe snaps. Cole never really liked hearing or learning about Phoebe's past romances but Roger, he really would like to vanquish!

"Can we cut bickering please," Tyler speaks up drawing attention to himself.

"Talk now," Cole demands.

"I'm Tyler Sansom and this little boy is Elijah and we are one of three witch bloodlines that created the three Supremes, Elijah is one of a kind he is a Darklighter-Witch his mother bloodline is one of the six bloodlines too. Roger belongs to the Mills Werewolf and his partner Joan Russell and their newborn Sophie like Elijah, she too is a hybrid Werewolf-Witch. We need to speak with you about the Supremes and our children." Tyler blurts out not wanting to spend too long explaining.

"Two more hybrid babies aren't you afraid of the Elders and what they will have to say?" Phoebe asks while staring at the babies she found the babies are truly beautiful so innocent looking. If her sisters' were here they would have probably thrown Tyler, Joan and Roger out with the two babies without a second thought.

"The Elders haven't been involved with for centuries wiped their hands for us after the Supremes were created." Joan answers.

"So, Phoebe how old is your child has the child been born or are you still pregnant?" Joan politely asked trying not to sound rude after, all she didn't want to offend the couple standing in front of her.

"I-I early days now a few weeks. How did you find us?" Phoebe responded.

"Well, originally you've been the last on our lists we have been trying to keep on a step ahead of the free Supreme. But we do have a theory on how to destroy the Supreme all three actually." Joan said.

"Maybe I should go and get my mother and the other Nerezza demons," Cole suggested.

"Please do Cole," Phoebe replies Cole nods before fading away to the Nerezza lair.

"I know you're not exactly thrilled to see my husband Roger. But Phoebe, we're here because the Supreme is after us all especially our children." Joan tells Phoebe. Phoebe offers Joan and Tyler a seat neither of the three other adults wasn't surprised that Phoebe wouldn't offer Roger a seat.

"Yeah, I've heard some things about the three Supremes. But why is the Supreme after our children more?" Phoebe asked.

"The three Supremes are the most powerful dark force to exist. Some of our ancestors after the creation of the Supremes tried to vanquish them even tried calling forth the magic of our ancestors. But the Supremes couldn't be vanquished they slaughtered all kinds of magical species and caused immense damage." Tyler starts.

"Magical species what species?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask.

"Dragons for starters well Dragon-Warlocks. But one day shortly after you, Phoebe was born Penny came to our grandparents when three towns and two cities were destroyed within an hour by the Supremes. The Cleaners tried to intervene but their magic was ineffective. So our grandparents managed to lure the three Supremes to a church one night. Our grandparents used some complex spell that called upon magic from all sides along with nature itself and the bound the spell to something incredibly powerful. The spell trapped all but one Supreme who managed to escape but was weakened." Tyler answered.

"The church was soon burned down after and the Cleaners with the help from reluctant Elders and our grandparents reversed the damage but agreed to never return to the fallen church or to allow one of their blood too." Joan finishes wanting the conversation to go as quickly as possible but also smoothly.

"Our grandparents nor our parents spoke in much detail about the Supremes after they died I spent days no months reading through notes my family Book of Shadows and their private personal ones. And then one day I came across a powerful crystal that held a mere shard of the First Witch's soul. The shard said that the key to defeating the Supremes being defeated lies within the generation after the three most powerful witches of all time are born and fulfilled their destiny. And each child will be born from two of the six bloodlines as well as being born on some special event." Joan explained.

"So, that's why Roge over there got with Prue and made passes at me. He wanted to have his bloodline to mix with mine and my sisters." Phoebe said.

"Our only chance to survive any longer is to work together to have some form of communication and plan that involves us all. The sad truth is that our children got the crappy hand when it comes to the Supremes. We need to make this as easy as possible for them. They deserve to have some comfort in life friends, fun etc." Tyler spoke.

"If you're looking for support from the Nerezza Clan. Then you're probably going to get it they are already smitten with my unborn child. As for the Warren line you only have one me, my sisters won't back me up on this I learned that earlier." Phoebe responds.

"As of right now the Elders can't be made aware of the children existence they fear what they can't control or anything or anyone that is different," Roger says.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 End of the Power of Three.**

Phoebe hasn't spoken to her sisters for a couple of days now. And hasn't even returned home to the manor unsure how she and her sisters can act around one another in this situation. So, she's been staying over at her father's apartment. Phoebe can't help but worry when or if Leo will tell his bosses the Elders as they will surely come for the child. Over at the Halliwell manor, we have Piper and Leo in the kitchen alone as they have been for the past couple of hours.

"Still no word from Phoebe then," Leo commented.

"Yes, it has been almost a full week. You would think Phoebe would have no problem ditching Cole and getting rid of the baby. The baby is part demon like her last one we all know how that turned out. Me, Prue and Paige are her sisters, we should come before Cole." Piper replies.

"I know maybe the baby's demonic half is influencing her," Leo suggests.

"I don't know whenever the other baby demonic half was influencing her there would be telltale sighs her eyes turning pitch black her head going on fire other common powers associated with demons etc," Piper responds.

"I think it might be time to tell the Elders may be having a few of them down here we can get Phoebe to see sense," Leo said.

"Just hurry, Phoebe is acting crazy and if she does have the baby then it will have a claim to the Book of Shadows and we all know what can happen if evil has the book," Piper replies Leo simply nods before orbing out of the kitchen up into the heavens.

* * *

Normally, when Leo went to talk to the council of the Elders on important matters. He would always change into his gold robes which are a sign of respect from a Whitelighter to the Elders. However, considering these circumstances he doesn't bother getting a private meeting with the Elders can be extremely difficult but with Leo being the Whitelighter appointed to the Charmed Ones often getting a one to one meeting with the Elders was easy! Soon Leo is surrounded by the Elders each staring at him waiting for him to tell him the meaning of why he asked to speak to them.

"So, Leo what news have you brought us?" An Elder asks. Leo takes a deep breathe he can't help but worry the consequences and what that would mean for his child. Leo's child was said to be something truly special and wonderful according to the recently departed Elder who had the gift of foresight. And if Phoebe and Cole have their child that could mess up his child destiny and why should Phoebe and Cole's abomination have a more important or better future than his and Piper's child. Their love is pure Phoebe and Cole's love is an illusion nothing else but a lie in Leo's eyes!

"Phoebe, after we defeated Barbas and Cole took back in the Demonic powers from the Wasteland, he and Phoebe got back together," Leo tells the Elders. The Elders gasp in horror at the information a Charmed One in a relationship with demon a second time. They thought Phoebe would have never got back with Cole after the Source situation and the loss of her first unborn child.

"It's worse Phoebe is pregnant," Leo reveals to the Elders. There is a minute of silence the Elders struggling to process what they have just heard Phoebe is once again pregnant with the infamous Belthazor! Which as a result is bringing nothing more than an abomination into this world.

"Take us to her this can't wait. The baby can't be born at any cost if its born it will bring nothing but chaos." An Elder spoke.

* * *

Over at Victor's apartment, Phoebe and Cole are sat down discussing potential baby names. Some choices being rather traditional and others more modern-ish.

"Evelyn for a girl," Cole suggests.

"Pretty name but first names have to begin with a 'P' good choice for a second name," Phoebe responds.

"Paloma," Cole suggested.

"No, Prue called dibs on that for if and when she has a daughter of her own," Phoebe explains.

"Well, I'm running out of choices for girls that start with a 'P' all I have for a boy are Peter, Patrick, Parker and Potter," Cole responded.

"Prue also has dibs on those names except Potter. But I dated a guy called Potter, he wasn't very nice." Phoebe said.

"I'm all out." Cole declared Phoebe sighs she wasn't sure how Cole would react to her suggestion he could either love the name suggestion or hate it.

"Well if its a boy we could name the baby Benjamin Victor Turner," Phoebe tells Cole. Cole looks surprised and shocked at Phoebe for the suggestion.

"Benjamin!" Cole spoke.

"After your father, when you were spying on the Brotherhood, I did some research on him. Benjamin was quite the kind and considerate man donating money to hospitals, orphanages and schools that lacked the proper equipment and facilities. He campaigned for people to be more open minded to other people religions and points of view which he got a lot of backlash for. So, if the child does end up being a boy maybe it will be a nice tribute to your father showing that despite him being killed. He still made a great difference for his family's future generations and other people." Phoebe told Cole. Cole finds himself overwhelmed in truth he knew very little of his father's history feeling like if he did research him the pain of his time being spent with his father would be worsened! But now although knowing this information makes the pain of his father's life cut short worse, however, hearing what his father's accomplished in his life and what he dedicated his life to made him feel hope that there is truly more than just darkness that runs through his veins.

* * *

Back over at the Halliwell manor, Phoebe's sisters are sat around the dining table talking to one another.

"Do you think the Elders will help us talk sense into Phoebe?" Paige asks.  
"Who knows they know just how much a threat Cole is and what a threat the demonic spawn will become." Prue answers.

"Leo went to the Elders almost twenty minutes ago. God help us with the consequences Phoebe and Cole have brought us." Piper said seconds later Leo orbs in front of the sisters.

"Leo, what did the Elders say?" Prue asked.

"They heading over to Victor's apartment, they plan on using their collective power to kill the baby and purify Phoebe's body and soul," Leo explains.

"Purify body and soul how?" Piper questions.

"You will see but you can't intervene if you do then we lose our chance at killing the demon in Phoebe," Leo answered he then orbs himself and the three sisters over to Victor's apartment where Phoebe and Cole are fighting a large group of Elders several are lying on the floor. While some of the Elders were rendered to nothing but a pile of ash.

"Prue, Piper, Paige what are you doing here?" Phoebe questioned becoming distracted for a moment. An Elder pulls out a powerful magical artefact a crystal and throws it at Cole. Cole is too late to throw an energy ball at it. The crystal ball smashes on the floor in front of Cole releasing a containment spell similar to the crystals the sisters use.

"You have to restrain your sister." One of the Elders yell at Phoebe's sisters and to Phoebe's horror, she finds that her sisters jump at the order struggling to break free from her sisters hold the remaining Elders present each fire lighting at Phoebe. The multiple bolts of lightning hit Phoebe as Cole continues to blast at the containment field his trapped. Phoebe manages to break her hands-free and moves them in front of her chest. Phoebe's sisters shut their eyes not wanting to see what's to come. Phoebe will probably hate them for some time but this had to be done in their eyes they couldn't contaminate the Halliwell bloodline with Phoebe and Cole child! Suddenly Phoebe taps into the unborn baby's power and the lightning that Elders firing at Phoebe is deflected straight back at them but augmented tenfold.

"PHOEBE!" Cole screams the Elders a few mere seconds later after being hit by their own augmented lightning are rendered to ash. Cole finally breaks through the containment spell and runs over to Phoebe. Phoebe's sisters and Leo are struck with horror at the sight of a large per cent of dead Elders.

"You massacred Elders!" Leo shouted with disgust.

"You tried killing me and my baby," Phoebe replied with pure anger.

"Phoebe, we're trying to help you the baby's demonic influence has you under a spell." Prue attempts to reason.

"I am not under a spell Prue, I'm in love and you helped in trying to kill my child your own blood." Phoebe snaps.

"The child isn't a Halliwell, Phoebe it has demon blood," Leo spoke up.

"I would watch your tongue, Leo or I'll rip it out from your mouth." Cole threatens.

"Don't you dare threaten my husband," Piper shouted.

"It's not threat Piper its a promise," Cole replies.

"Enough, they leaving Cole, I don't want to be in a sisterhood that finds its okay to try and kill the other sister's baby," Phoebe says Cole then makes a hand gesture teleporting Phoebe's sisters and Leo away.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Binding of Powers and a New Generation.**

Elizabeth, Damon and Cassie arrive at Victor's apartment a few minutes after Leo and Phoebe's sisters left. The three almost immediately spot the ashes of the Elders, Phoebe vanquished.

"What happened here?" Elizabeth demands to know.

"My sisters, Leo and the Elders tried to kill the baby." Phoebe answers.

"Those bitches, I say we rip their spines from them." Damon proposed.

"No, Damon, they are still my sisters," Pheobe responds.

"They threatened a Nerezza Demon, they must be punished," Cassie tells Phoebe.

"And they will but death will not be it," Phoebe replies.

"Then what?" Cassie asked.

"I'll bind their powers that way they can have a demon-free life and they won't be able to come after the baby or us," Phoebe answered shocking the Nerezza Demons.

"You would purposely end the Power of Three when it has been a part of your life for almost six years," Damon spoke.

"If it helps protect my child then yes," Phoebe responded. Before she picks up a nearby pen and notepad and starts writing down two spells. The two spells take around ten-fifteen minutes to be written.

"The Halliwell hybrid who carries the blood of angel and the blood of witch. Hear these words hear my command I call upon the powers of the light to bind and suppress your Whitelighter side. Strip her of her angelic powers bind them until the end of time." Phoebe chants back over at the attic, seconds later in Paige's room. Paige collapses as her Whitelighter's powers are stripped from her.

"Broken foursome, sisters that I can no longer trust with my power, I punish thee and strip you of your Warren identity. May the power that runs through your veins dry and ceases to be as will those that will come from your womb. Let this be a lesson to not judge a child because due to the sins of the father." Phoebe chanted her sisters then within seconds feel light headed and pass out except for Paige who is already unconscious however, Phoebe's three sisters Wiccan powers leave their bodies as a swirl of white orbs!

"Is it done?" Elizabeth asks.

"I believe so," Phoebe replied.

"The Magical Community will find out soon about the Power of Three being broken." Damon pointed out.

"I don't care they shouldn't have tried to kill an innocent baby," Phoebe told the group.

"As much as I despise them for what they've done, I made a promise to their Grams. I can perform a cloaking spell for them." Elizabeth says.

"Then that's it I don't want anything else to do with them," Phoebe replies.

* * *

All Hallows Eve commonly known as Halloween arrives and Phoebe is heavily pregnant. Phoebe hasn't taken maternity which would surprise most people. Instead, Elise and Phoebe came to an agreement which works by Phoebe working from home. Halloween is Phoebe's favourite holiday but little did she know the holiday would become more important and special to her. Right now, Phoebe and Cole are over at the Nerezza lair, going through some important birth arrangements due to the danger of the free Supreme might have heard some word of their pregnancy!

"The baby is the first of its kind, and to help ensure its best chance is for the baby to have both a Wiccaning and its Demonic blessing." Elizabeth tells the couple.

"But we don't have a high priestess to perform the Wiccaning." Phoebe points out. Before anyone else could respond a swirl of white orbs come and leave out of nowhere leaving Melinda Warren's ghost behind!

"Bless it be," Melinda spoke.

"Melinda, what are you doing here?" Phoebe questions.

"Visiting one of my favourite descendants of, course. And to welcome a new generation of the Warren line of course." Melinda answers.

"Wait, you're okay with a Demon-Witch being apart of your bloodline?" Cole commented surprised and confused.

"I've spent all my afterlife looking over my descendants and never have I've seen such a beautiful love shared except between you two. This child is a blessing a new beginning times change witches have always been persecuted throughout history. Your sisters should have supported you and the child." Melinda responded this made Phoebe and Cole feel slightly more at ease knowing that at least one member of Phoebe's family supports their decision and their child.

"The child still won't be recognised as a Warren witch though without the other ancestors and Elders consent," Damon told the group.

"Under normal circumstances yes, however since I am the matriarch of the bloodline and its founder, my decision is absolute and they can't do anything about it," Melinda replies.

"Once the child is born we will perform the Demonic blessing and Wiccaning straight after. But this is very important we must leave for the place I came into the world at this is crucial as he is coming today. And this all Hallows Eve is the most powerful event for the next millennium." Melinda explains.

"Wait, the baby is coming today!" Phoebe responds shocked.

"Yes," Melinda answered before using her ghost teleportation power to take them all to her birthplace.

* * *

When the moon is high and full in the sky, Phoebe's water finally breaks. Elizabeth, Damon and Cassie focused on putting a protective circle around them to prevent anyone from interfering. Cole was by her side throughout the labour while Melinda became corporal and acted as a midwife to Phoebe. The birth was painful but eventually, the baby is born a beautiful blue light shines down from the full moon as Melinda is holding the child a similar light to the chandelier produced when the sisters' powers returned. Melinda carefully passes the baby to Phoebe and Cole once she wraps him in a blanket.

"His beautiful," Phoebe commented. The new parents notice on the baby's left wrist lies a birthmark. The birthmark is a snake about to eat its own tail with the triquetra around it representing both heritages the child has inherited.

"That he is he must get that off you," Cole complimented.

"I guess its Benjamin Victor Turner, after all," Pheobe says.

"A new generation is a blessing to us, all he will be one of the most powerful witches of all time, not as strong as you, dear Phoebe but powerful none the less," Melinda tells Phoebe and the others. The Wiccaning takes place soon after while the moon is still high the other ancestors of the Warren line were forced to come forth due to Melinda's demand. Once the Wiccaning was complete Melinda said goodbye to everybody before vanishing with the other ancestors.

The time came for the Demonic Blessing to take place the group stand around a stone altar. On the stone altar, we have a wooden bowl and an ancient blade. Elizabeth has everyone except the baby to cut one of their palms and allows some of their blood to fall into the wooden bowl. Elizabeth then lifts the bowl up to the sky.

"On this sacred night, we call to thee Nerezza ancestors from the Wasteland. To offer your blessing and protection to this demon infant now. May the wisdom and power you have now be passed to this child and keep him safe from all harm. Welcome him into our clan and the mother who brought this new generation to life." Elizabeth chants thunder and lightning then begin to flash and roar in the sky along with heavy winds and a thunderbolt shoots down from the sky and hits the mixture of blood. Elizabeth puts the bowl back down and with her two left index fingers collects some of the mixtures of blood and walks over to Phoebe who is carrying the newborn. Elizabeth carefully with the blood makes the Nerezza family crest the snake about to swallow its own tail.

"Benjamin Victor Turner, we welcome you to our sacred clan. Know this your alleys are ours and your enemies are ours too. We offer you our protection and wisdom which we respect in return. Although all of us may not be here in the present we will look out for you. We recognise your heritage through your mother and accept it." Elizabeth softly tells little Benjamin.

"The penthouse will no longer be a safe place to raise the child. However, I do have a place in my possession one that has old and powerful magic cloaking and protecting it a place where the child can grow without the fear of his magic." Elizabeth told the young parents.

"And what place could that be my dear mother?" Cole questions.

"Your father's estate of course," Elizabeth responded.

"Welcome to the world my precious boy," Cole whispered to the newborn before planting a soft kiss on Benjamin's head.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Moving and first attack.**

Moving to their new home proved harder than, they had originally thought for Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe didn't go back to the manor to collect a lot of things since she and her sisters are no longer speaking. This new home was certainly going to be a big change, for everyone. Phoebe has no idea what to expect when it comes to this new 'home' of hers. She knew Cole's father was quite wealthy. Standing outside her new home with Cole and baby Benjamin in her arms, she is stunned at the sight of it.

"This place you could fit seven replicas of the manor on this land," Phoebe commented.

"My father must have been really keen on a family dynasty for a house this big," Cole replies.

"It belonged to Benjamin Turner's father first it was expanded not long after, he inherited," Damon commented.

"This place holds a lot of power which could possibly be almost endless," Damon says.

"That's why my grandfather wanted this place?" Cole asks.

"Yes dear old Dad, Alasistar Cain Nerezza! Once a top advisor of the previous Source prior to yours truly Cole. Believed that having our clan reside here we could feed off its power to strengthen and us and to reclaim what was once ours the throne." Damon answers. Instead of carrying on the conversation they end it for a while when they enter the compound and start unpacking.

* * *

The unpacking didn't take long as most rooms were unused and would remain unused for some time. Cole couldn't help but wonder as he unpacked what it would have been like to have grown up with his father here. The baby was given the smallest room on the second floor. The walls were painted a light blue the floor has a light wood flooring. A crib was placed along the left wall. One that is made of oak wood and has the baby's initials inscribed on the head of the crib along with the Nerezza Clan's coat of arms. The wall opposite lies two wooden dresser draws and a baby changer unit. Over in a corner of the nursery lies a few wooden boxes filled with toys. Right now young Benjamin is lying down tucked in snugly in his crib while Cole and Phoebe are watching over him.

"So small and so devilishly cute," Phoebe commented.

"That he is he shouldn't have to be one of the three to fight the Supremes or any other evil," Cole replies.

"Life can be cruel sometimes," Phoebe spoke.

"He's more fortunate than others, he has a family by his side," Elizabeth says surprising the two adults as she enters the nursery.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Cole said.

"Phoebe, I hope you wouldn't mind excusing us for a moment please, Cassie and Damon need you to help add the further magical wards." Elizabeth requests.

"Sure play nice Cole," Phoebe responds before walking out the nursery.

"It must be strange for you to be back here after all this time. I may have spent a few mere years here with you and your father Benjamin, but my time here with him and you were the happiest years of my life." Elizabeth tells Cole.

"Until, he found out you are a demon and you killed him," Cole responded.

"I've had this conversation with you a thousand times. Cole, I know you despise me but what I have said before is true I loved and still love your father. It may have started out as a ruse to get this compound for the Vortex. But it did grow into something true. Your grandfather, Alasistar when he found out about me and your father growing closure he spelled me, to feel nothing but rage provoking me to kill Benjamin. The power of the Vortex on this land could and can only be accessed by mortals and witches if they own the property. Alastair being the demon he was felt it would be better, in the long run, to have his bloodline have a claim to the Vortex's power by birthright so he tasked me with starting a dynasty with Benjamin through marriage and children. After I killed your father and Alasistar's spell broke. In retaliation despite not being able to vanquish him, I performed a spell that would ensure that not a single Nerezza demon should enter this grounds until after Alastair died meaning he could never tap into the power of the Vortex." Elizabeth explains.

"Why should I believe you mother? You have twisted stories countless times." Cole pointed out.

"I may have but there are some stories I don't twist son. Get Phoebe to cast a spell to have her try and call a premonition anything if that's what it takes for you to believe me." Elizabeth tells Cole before walking out of the nursery.

* * *

Later that night while everyone in the compound was asleep, in young Benjamin's nursery a swirl of white orbs come and go leaving behind a Whitelighter who quickly scans the room and sees no sign of anyone else. The Whitelighter spotting the crib runs over to the crib being as quietly as possible the Whitelighter looks over the crib and reaches down into the crib just then the baby who was drifting in and out and of sleep not recognising the stranger and feeling uncomfortable starts to cry not wanting to be around the intruder. The cries are quickly heard by the older Nerezza demons and Phoebe who don't waste a second in getting to the nursery. Cassie appears in the nursery first in a swirl of leaves and instantly recognises the threat. Elizabeth is the second to appear in flames.

"This brings me no joy please tell Phoebe but the child can not live." The Whitelighter said as he begins to orb with the baby. Elizabeth acting quickly snaps her fingers casting a silent spell neutralizing the Whitelighter's ability to orb before flaming baby Benjamin over into her arms. The Whitelighter's face grows incredibly pale in fear.

"This brings me utter I'm pretty sure it won't bring joy to your daughter Paige though," Cassie responds as she conjures red electricity Sam takes a step back and attempts to orb one last time but fails Cassie fires her bolt of electricity that is so powerful that she vanquishes Sam within a minute. Sam's screams only last for a few mere seconds leaving behind a pile of ash.

"Don't worry my little demon the bad angel gone now and he won't be popping down again no one like him will." Elizabeth cooed.

"Tomorrow the last protection ward will be up auntie, and I'll make sure I'll send a message about the fate of this fallen Whitelighter," Cassie told Elizabeth.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Seven Years.**

Seven years have passed, since the birth of the three hybrids. Seven years have passed since the Nezzera Clan has moved onto the late Benjamin Turner's estate. Phoebe although misses her sisters knows nothing could be mended between them much to her sadness. The free Supreme has shown no sign of being able to locate neither of the three families as of right now but the adults are still cautious none the less.

Right now, it's a typical Monday morning, while Phoebe is working at the paper. We have young Benjamin Victor Turner is playing outside on the estate gardens. He was alone outside something he loved since most of his life, he's surrounded and watched by at least one of the Nezzera demons or his mother and father. Benjamin is playing on a swing pushing himself. Ben always loved to explore and to be left to his own devices but was rarely granted. Ben always wondered what it would be like to be mortal not to have to worry about what evils could come for him just because of his family heritage.

"As my curiosity grows to explore the unknown beyond this estate with this spell, I ask the spirits to let me become my as..." Ben starts to chant coming it up with a spell of his own. Suddenly a little bit of dirt spits out of the ground and hits Ben in the face cutting him off.

"Planning on using a bit of magic cousin," Cassie spoke revealing her presence. Ben turns to her and looks at her with a frown.

"Cassie, what are you doing out of here?" Ben asks.

"Stopping you from casting a spell, I see." Cassie answers, Ben hangs is head down in shame.

"I'm tired of not seeing anything, outside the estate. Every time, I ask if we can go somewhere it's always no." Ben confessed. Cassie signed, before walking over to the second and free swing and sits down.

"Outside the estate, where there are no magical wards, you're at risk." Cassie points out.

"I know from the big bad free Supreme, I want to go a theme park stuff like that even if it's only once," Ben said.

"One day you will Benjamin, you just have to wait a little longer," Cassie replies.

"How much longer?" Ben asks.

"Just a little longer, how about we go inside, and I'll show you the Book of Beasts?" Cassie suggests.

"Daddy won't like you showing me the book, neither will mommy," Ben pointed out.

"Then we better keep it a secret," Cassie tells the boy with a smirk on her face.

* * *

The two left the gardens and entered the compound, Ben felt a chill one that he couldn't explain. He decided to see it as it just being a little colder than usual. Each room had use for the family, Cassie and Ben enter the magic room as Ben calls it. He loves the magic room, whenever he walked by, he would take a small glance to see what was going on. The room was large, but the walls were either covered by portraits of deceased demons of the Nezzera or have souvenirs of their victims. While the room has many bookcases holding ingredients and tomes. The room is only ever lit by candles.

"What happens if mommy and daddy catch me in here?" Ben asked.

"They won't," Cassie answers as she leads Ben over to a small corner in the room where two red leather armchairs lie, and a small wooden coffee table stands. "Sit" Ben does what the older hybrid tells him to. Once they are both sat, she summons the Book of Beasts to them. The Book of Beasts is a large sacred tomb, the book is brown leather-bound and holds countless pages filled with countless knowledge of Dark Magic.

"It looks really heavy," Ben commented.

"It is, but the knowledge that it holds is worth the weight of the book," Cassie said, before opening the book up. She flips through the first seven pages, which almost look identical a list of names and dates recorded down in red fancy writing.

"Why are all these names written down?" Ben asks.

"These are the names of our ancestors; they wrote their name down in a little blood to show their allegiance to our clan," Cassie explains.

"Even daddy?" Ben asks.

"Yes, even Cole, when he was sixteen, he signed the book showed his loyalty to our clan." Cassie answers.

* * *

A few hours pass and Ben still couldn't get rid of that chill, he didn't want to worry anyone he hated worrying them. When Phoebe and Cole returned from conducting some supernatural business with Damon and Elizabeth, Ben ran out of the magic room with Cassie following. Ben runs down the stairs to greet the adults he stops suddenly when he sees a dead bird fall out of nowhere, everyone looks horrified when more dead birds' fallout of nowhere forming a circle around Ben.

"Mommy, Daddy what's happening?" Ben asked feeling terribly scared.

"One of the chosen three, I have found thee." A cold and cruel voice said. Cole brings Ben to his side using Telekinetic-Fading.

"Powers of Darkness forces of the night, we banish you and cast you out leave our home forevermore." Elizabeth, Damon and Cassie chant in unison closing the small portal the free Supreme used to send the dead birds.

"This compound is supposed to be safe!" Phoebe said her voice filled with anger.

"It is safe, we just need more protection wards," Damon responds.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Nightmares.**

Ben was scared for the first time; he can't ever remember a time where he was truly frightened. But now all he could think about was how the free Supreme sent a dozen dead birds to surround him in his own home. Right now, young Benjamin is sat on the couch snuggled up next to Phoebe, while the other Nezzera demons are working on increasing the strength of the protection wards.

"Mommy," Ben said, finally speaking up, he has been silent for almost four hours.

"Yes, baby," Phoebe replied.

"Are we safe still?" Ben asks, Phoebe is silent for what can't be more than three minutes, but it felt longer.

"Yes, you will always be safe here with us," Phoebe answered.

"Before the Supreme sent those dead birds, I felt a chill that wouldn't go away. I-I think I can sense it," Ben says, Phoebe is stunned she didn't think it would be possible having the gift of foresight/premonition, innately makes you psychic. But most psychics couldn't sense a Supreme and even the most powerful psychics wouldn't dare try. But her baby could sense it with ease without even trying.

"I promise you; everything will be alright," Phoebe spoke. Young Ben soon fell asleep after.

* * *

 **Ben's Dream/Vision:**

Ben finds himself standing in a vast area of woodlands. Wearing his pyjamas, Ben has no idea why he's dreaming of being in a park. It didn't make any sense until he looked up to the sky. And didn't see what he expected. Instead of a clear blue sky, he sees a tall figure wearing a black cloak, the figure's face is covered with a white mask.

"You can't hide from me, anymore Benjamin Victor Turner," The Supreme/figure tells Ben.

"Stay away from me! I'm a Nezzera Demon," Ben shouted taking a couple of steps back, he wanted to hide his fear. But he couldn't.

"I know of your magical legacy boy," The Supreme replies.

"Nezzera demons, I call to thee to banish this demon and set me free," Ben chanted over and over. The free Supreme just laughed.

"Banish me! You an abomination of nature, we are tied together in a way you will never truly comprehend," The Supreme mocked.

"Nezzera demons, I call to thee to banish this demon and set me free," Ben continued to chant.

"Come to me, meet me at your family mausoleum sacrifice yourself and I will spare those you care for," The Supreme said. With that being said the Supreme vanishes leaving Ben alone in the forest.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 To face the devil.**

Ben didn't tell his parents of his nightmare/vision. He still couldn't believe it up until now. He has always been safe and secure; he has no reason to be scared but now things are different the free Supreme has discovered his location. What if said demon comes over and attacks? How would they survive that? The vortex beneath the compound was supposed to augment their power and strengthen any spell cast upon the compound itself.

"I know that look Benjamin," Damon commented as he entered the boy's bedroom.

"What look"? Ben asks.

"The look of fear and uncertainty," Damon answered.

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared of anything," Ben lied. Damon just chuckled and sat down next to Ben on the small single bed.

"You've got the Nezzera pride kid," Damon replies.

"This Supreme the three Supremes, why were they created in the first place?" Ben asked.

"I don't know some of us believed, that they did it to bring an end to the ongoing fight between good and evil. But their plan went wrong others thought they did to tip the balance to destroy Light Magic, only those who created them knows for sure," Damon answers.

"Can't you guys just go back in time, to when they were created to stop them?" Ben asks.

"Afraid not time travel is difficult, and we have no idea exactly when the Supremes were created," Damon answered.

"Uncle I think me and the freed Supreme have a connection of some sort, I know he's close by just not sure how close. I told my mom," Ben confessed.

"Well two of the four creators of the Supremes blood flows through your veins, two of the strongest creators were a Nezzera demon and a Warren witch. Those with some form of a psychic gift can at times find their magic unintentionally crossing paths and connecting," Damon tells the boy.

"Is there a way to get rid of this connection?" Ben asked it just felt creepy in the boy's perspective to be connected to the free Supreme in any way other than their destined battle.

"I'm not sure but I'm certain with three powerful Nezzera demons and a former Charmed One if there is one. We'll find a way," Damon answers.

"Damon," Ben started his voice full of nerves.

"Go ahead, I won't be surprised or mad," Damon told the boy.

"When I fell asleep earlier, I saw it, the free Supreme came to me in my dreams. He or she was wearing a mask, the Supreme made me an offer," Ben revealed.

"What kind of offer?" Damon asks.

"If I sacrifice myself the demon in return, would grant you all immunity," Ben answered his voice low, his eyes barely making eye contact.

"A false deal to pray on someone's fear cheap trick," Damon said, "Come on Ben, we have to tell them," Damon

"NO! We can't tell them, Damon. They will want to go after it," Ben protested.

"We can't hide this Benjamin, the Supreme for all we know right now, has only been able to find you not Elijah and Sophie," Damon says.

"Can't we just cast a spell to make the Supremes forget about us?" Ben suggested.

"I wish it were that simple kid," Damon responds before offering a hand to Ben. The boy accepts the hand.

"They could get hurt," Ben pointed out.

"We can never avoid getting hurt, what we can do is do our best to manage how badly we get hurt. We'll tell them later, for now, why don't I show you the sword I used to decapitate a vampire queen," Damon told the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the living area, we have Phoebe, Cole, Elizabeth and Tyler standing over a large table with all different maps and magical tools lying about on it.

"The free Supreme's magic still lingers, I can sense it," Tyler said.

"We all feel it, what I don't get is why now? Our wards and cloaking spells were perfect," Phoebe replies.

"It is possible that since Elizabeth's spell prevented the vortex's magic to be harnessed for several centuries, that it could take several centuries for you to gain full access to its power. And as the children powers grow their magical presence also grows. Ben's magical signature has clearly outgrown the wards and cloaking spells which concealed it. Allowing the Supreme to sense it, for now, we know the Supreme knows of his existence but can't enter these grounds. Ben's signature must have crossed paths with the Supreme's signature forming a psychic connection," Tyler theorised.

"So, we need stronger wards and cloaking spells," Elizabeth says.

"Not just that, we need to find a way to cut their connection," Phoebe pointed out.

"I have no idea how to cut the connection, but we can try and find a way to suppress the connection," Tyler responds.

"Where is Elijah?" Cole asked out of curiosity.

"At home, enclosed in a protective circle with golems, the children being so close together could be dangerous, their signatures could bounce off of each other," Tyler answered.

"So, for now, we'll work on a spell or potion to suppress the connection and create stronger wards," Cole said.

* * *

Later that night, after Tyler left Damon who had been occupying Ben for the last few hours put the little hybrid to bed. Damon finds Phoebe, Cole and Elizabeth still in the living area.

"We have a problem," Damon announced.

"We're working on strengthening the wards and cloaking spell," Elizabeth replies.

"Well as comforting as that sounds, the connection Benjamin and the free Supreme is a lot more than being able to sense one another," Damon says.

"How so?" Cole asked.

"The Supreme came to Ben earlier in his sleep," Damon answers.

"Why am I only hearing about this now, he was sleeping right next to me," Phoebe spoke irritated.

"What did the Supreme do to my son?" Cole asks.

"Play a dirty trick told Ben to meet him at the family mausoleum and sacrifice himself, in return he would grant us immunity," Damon answered.

"He's got to be kidding, he would know that we wouldn't allow that to happen," Phoebe says.

"Ben's too naïve to think that the Supreme wouldn't lie about the deal not being a genuine one. Of course, he wouldn't tell you, he knows you would want to go and face the Supreme," Damon replied.

"Benjamin can't teleport out of the grounds without one of us," Elizabeth points out.

"We can't remain on the defensive anymore, if we can't vanquish him than we'll trap him in the mausoleum or somewhere else," Cole spoke.

"It's pure suicide," Elizabeth protested.

"No, it's not I've never been stronger, maybe we could forge a dagger infused with our blood to weaken the Supreme. Our bloodlines helped create it after all. The blood of a Charmed One mixed with mine should weaken him enough for us to cast an entombment spell," Cole responds.

"And then we wait until the kids are old enough to vanquish all three Supremes," Phoebe added.

"What if you're not strong enough Cole, Phoebe? He or she got out of the prison Penny Halliwell and the other five members trapped the demon in," Elizabeth pointed out.

"We have to do something, we have the chance to put the Supreme down until the kids are old enough to finish what should have been done years ago," Cole responded.

"Right now, I've barely accepted the fact that my son was condemned by four idiots to vanquish their mistakes. If I've got one shot that could make easier for my son to do it. Then I'm taking it, Elizabeth. It's not right that he can't go outside go to a school, go to theme parks to be a kid," Phoebe said. They took risks every day this was no different. Besides the Supreme has crossed the line getting into her son's head trying to manipulate an innocent.

"You can't face the devil without a weapon," Damon replied.

"Then we better get started," Phoebe says.

End of chapter 13.


End file.
